


[Podfic] Paddahook Trail

by croonerboy



Series: Paddahook Trail [1]
Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29575128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croonerboy/pseuds/croonerboy
Summary: Recorded with Permission, Original Work by MatriayaTK threw the car into park, and then sank back into his seat with a sigh.Patty could think of no other person on the whole entire planet he'd rather spend a Saturday afternoon bombing around with. This part was always strange, though, bridging the gap.
Relationships: Travis Konecny/Nolan Patrick
Series: Paddahook Trail [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172768
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. We Move Lightly

**Author's Note:**

> Recorded with Permission, Original Work by Matriaya 
> 
> was a bit down, required some patty/teeks car sex to cheer me up.  
> title from "we move lightly" by dustin o'halloran  
> thanks to amanda and ro, who held my hand. i'm glad you're here :)-Matriaya
> 
> Song Credit: "So Will I" -– Ben Platt, from the album “Sing To Me Instead”, Atlantic Records 2019


	2. slow meadow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It had been a few weeks since they'd fucked around in the back of TK's shitty car, since they'd done anything remotely un-buddies, and Patty missed it. Missed TK.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is a sequel to "we move lightly". I have no idea if it can be read as a standalone, but you can sure try. There are callbacks to the first fic, but at it's core, it is a story about one man yearning for another.
> 
> Thank you for letting me record your beautiful work https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matriaya/pseuds/Matriaya


End file.
